nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekci Menij
Nekci Menij is the main character of the series. Unlike most other characters she is less interested in constant self-promotion and mainly wishes to stir trouble between the others. Her latest hit single "Stursheps" is the theme song of the show. (Episodes 1-4 used a different version of "Stursheps" compared to the current version of "Stursheps" which was first used in Episode 5). 'SEASON 1' 'Episode 1 - "Trolling Brinty" ' Nekci gives Rhenna the idea to "troll other pop bitches", such as Brinty. Nekci and Brinty hide in Rhenna's "shit weave" when she begins talking to Ladey Gags. Later, Nekci tells Rhenna that she has a shit weave. An angry Rhenna tells Gags that "Nekci is a twat, tbh". 'Episode 2 - "Da Quen B"' Nekci appears first out of any other characters in this episode. Kety Perr comes along, and Nekci tells her to 'get the fuck out'. Then Bayonse (also known as Da Quen B) comes along and mixes Kety's name up. Nekci tries to set things straight, and tell Bayonse that Kety's name is "Kety Perr" not Karly nor Stacey. Later on, Nekci says that there's only one 'quen' and that's Medoner. Nekci also comes to the conclusion that they should help Medoner sell her failing album "MDNE". 'Episode 3 - "Telephone" ' Nekci is hanging with Medoner in the beginning, Medoner gets a phone call for Nekci. Nekci answers, and it's Gags. Gags poses as Rhenna, and tells Nekci that her latest single "Stursheps" is terrible. A hurt and confused Nekci sends an awful message to Rhenna using formspring. Later, Nekci and Rhenna engage in conversation on the phone. Nekci pretends that it was Gags who sent the anon hate to Rhenna, and that it wasn't her. Nekci doesn't appear in the rest of the episode. 'Episode 4 - "Bron Dis Wey" ' Nekci first appears at the "Bron Dis Wey Bal" with Medoner, Rhenna, and Brinty. She feels as if the show will be shit. She sits through the performance of "Shitty Ledys". She also laughs along with the rest of the gang when Gags tells all that, "at least none of them are Kety". Nekci appears again later on in the episode after Adole eats Kety (and her ablum "Tenge Drem"). Nekci points out that Adole is obsessed with eating. She sarcastically congratulates Adole on her pregnancy as well. Gags comes in and invites them to Ke@$h£r's house perty. Nekci agrees to go. 'Episode 5 - "Haus Perty" ' Nekci appears in the beginning of the episode at Ke@$h£r's party with Gags, telling Ke@$h£r that her party was only 80% less shit than she expected. She also pretends to ignore Rhenna who's apparently drunk. Nekci appears later and yells "food fyt" and throws a cake into the crowd where Jasy J and XTine are bickering about their ablums that didn't do too well. Nekci doesn't appear again in the episode. 'Episode 6 - "Wid Awoke"' Nekci is in the beginning of the episode listening to Rhenna's latest singel "Wher Hav U Bin". Nekci also listens in on Medoner and Rhenna's convo about 'raping' on songs that are featured on their latest ablums. Nekci appears later on in the hospital, dressed in a nurses outfit, entering to the singel with Merier Care and helps Jasy J with her cast using a 'laserlite'. However, shortly after Rhenna asks Merier if she is doing her job properly, she then exclaims "Oh wait, wrong leg". Nekci appears again at the very end looking out the hospital window, when a hospital bed falls on Kety, sending her back into the hospital room. 'Episode 7 - "The MDNE Tore"' Nekci performs a rape verse on Medoner's "I Dnt Giv A - Pert 2" as part of Madgina's concert at Haus Of Gags. She claims credit for putting Kety in a coma in the previous episode. 'Episode 8 - "The Flop Musec Awerds"' Nekci co-hosts the 2012 FMAs with Share. During intermission she switches the envelope containing the name of the Queen Flop Of the Year award. She then performs her latest album-filler "Pend the Alrem." An unknown person cuts off a stage light cable as Nekci and Share are announcing the winner of Queen Flop, crushing Nekci. 'Episode 9 - "Rhenna Holiday"' Nekci miraculously recovers by the next day when Rhenna, looking haggard, visits her house. Medoner also arrives and and Nekci accuses her of trying to kill her at the FMAs. Nekci advises Rhenna to take a vacation and some drugs to recover from her tiresome lifestyle. She joins Medoner and Rhenna in mourning Brinty's career after the latter decides to join the judges' panel on X Fater. Later Nekci receives yet another guest, Kety. Kety admits to being the true attempted murderer and takes Nekci hostage using a weaponized whipped cream sprayer. 'Episode 10 - "P£nk Frondey"' Nekci, along with the other flops Kety takes hostage, is forced to go to a movie theater to watch "Pert of Me in 3D," except it's no longer playing. Nekci confronts a low level theater employee for violating her copyright on the color pink. She is understanding and forgiving when Kety's plan completely falls apart. She loses her record deal thanks to Bey and Z-Jey's scheming. 'SEASON 2' 'Episode 11 - "True Or Dire"' Nekci takes a gig judging Amorican Idel and gets into a huge bitchfight with fellow judge and nemesis Merier Care. Meanwhile, "Rhenna", a huge medonster, purchases $12 worth of Medoner's MDNE album at humv. Nekci, still label-less, also attempts to get cash by setting up a booth at humv, self-distributing her albums, perfume, boobs, and ass to passersbyers. She is rescued from this humiliation thanks to Lol Wen and decides to produce a new single. Afterwards, Rhenna wonders why her credit card has been charged at humv and she and Adole decide to go costume shopping for Brinty's Halloween party. 'Episode 12 - "Vagetorien"' Nekci is recording a dis track with Lol Wen when Medoner stops by the studio asking if she has any extra African-American children lying around. Nekci's archrival Lol Kem calls her and challenges her to a rape battle outside of Kem's workplace, McDolan's. Nekci meets Kem after Kem's shift and promptly shoots her to death, showing no remorse. She attends Kem's funeral with black weave on, then leaves for Brinty's Halloween party. 'Episode 13 - "Halloween Party"' Nekci arrives at Brinty's Halloween party pale and shaken, for she believes a ghost is following her. She and XTine visit Lol Kem's grave only to find it's empty. After a trip with XTine and Rhenna to Tesco for more budget vodka she returns to the party, where the power is suddenly cut off. Nekci and Medoner go down to Brinty's basement where they discover Merier, who is using Brinty's power generator to reanimate Kem's corpse in a bid to end Nekci's career. 'Episode 14 - "Nekci's Late Xmas"' Nekci panics over not having a turkey for Christmas dinner as Rhenna and Medoner are involved in a plane crash while trying to deliver their free albums. Bayonse arrives at the wreckage and convinces the two to ask Snata, revealed to be Gags, to hand out their albums for Christmas as well as hers. Meanwhile, Kety realizes her hopes of relevance are in vain and attempts to end her life by locking herself in an oven. The ghost of Lol Kem appears and tries to convince her otherwise...but is it too late? Elsewhere, Merier promises Nekci she'll get her a turkey in exchange for a truce over their Amorican Idel argument and later appears at the party with one the bearing a shocking resemblance to a certain popstar... 'Music Videos' 'I Am Yuo Ledear' Nekci brags about her 500,000 views and trolling skills, accompanied by Medoner, Gags, and Bayonse for some reason. 'The Borbz' Nekci drops another video to promote the Ra-pe, her perfume, and her pussy. She is accompanied and/or interrupted by Medoner, Adole, Rhenna, Brinty, Gags, Merier, Kety, Ke@$h£r, and XTine. tumblr_m6nwzm521f1qa8hdx.png|The "Penk Frondey Romen Relodied" tracklisting wh10ba2kp005dlwg4x8c.png|the "Stursheps" singel cover tumblr_m6pxbd9B9n1rzl4gyo1_250.png|The "Penk Frondey" ablum cover tumblr_m77pi4WTut1rzl4gyo1_500.jpg|The "I Dnt Giv A (Pert 2)" Singel Cover tumblr_m6pz10CgfK1qbn8y2o1_500.jpg|Nekci's anon hate to Rhenna (episode 3) tumblr_m6n8j1jCrt1rzl4gyo1_500.png|Standart edition cover of "Penk Frondey Remon Relodied" tumblr_m8bazlSjE31rzl4gyo1_1280.png|Dalux edition cover of "Penk Frondey Remon Relodied" Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Albums Category:Anaconder Category:Penk Frondey: Rumen Relodied